Lovebirds
by MeganKoumori
Summary: One-shot. Jessie and Buzz get to know each other during a quiet early morning.


Beams of sunlight through the toy box lid told her it was morning. It was probably only about five thirty at the latest. Either way, she wasn't waiting anymore.

Quietly, Jessie climbed up to the top and, hoping it wouldn't creak, pushed it open. She had spent enough time in dark boxes. She knew it was only at night now but still, she hoped her new owner would make room for her on his bed at some point in the future.

 _Gol'darn Cowboy,_ she thought grumpily, resting her arms on the toy box lip and then her chin on her arms. _How come he gets the bed? I bet he's up there snorin' up a storm right now..._

Of course, she reminded herself, Woody wasn't the only toy Andy had taken with him to sleep last night. On the other hand, he had been the one who, upon returning home, had remarked, "Great. No more sleeping standing up with a pole up my back. Back in my spot where I belong." _His_ spot. Like he marked it with his name or somethin'.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move across Andy's room. Instinctively she ducked down, letting the lid fall to just a hair's width. Someone else was awake.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she moved to the far right end of the box where she could get a better look. Pushing the lid back up, she peeped out.

Whoever it was had pulled out Andy's bottom desk drawer and was rummaging through it. The Space Toy, Buzz Lightyear emerged. In his hand was a small muslin sack that was knotted at the drawstring and obviously full of something. He hopped out of the drawer and strode over to the nightstand.

Now Jessie had to lean out of the box to see. With the ease of an acrobat he shimmed up the leg, bag over shoulder, and pulled himself up to the smooth surface. He walked to the windowsill and pulled up the lower sash just enough to be able to duck through.

As his backside disappeared, Jessie wrestled with her thoughts. On the one hand, she was still a new face around these parts. Where Buzz went and what he did was none of her business. She didn't know him that well yet.

Then again, he seemed like a nice fellah. He _had_ helped rescue her from that plane. And even yesterday he had complimented her hair...or at least tried to. She couldn't help but twitter at the thought. What a lil' sweetie pie. If he liked her, then he surely wouldn't have a problem with her joining him.

That settled it then. Jessie pulled her legs out of the toy box and took a flying leap.

* * *

On the nightstand, Jessie could see Woody under Andy's arm still sleeping. He mumbled something that sounded like _"Always greater fish..."_ and rolled over.

Through the glass panes, Jessie could see Buzz sitting on the garage roof. He was staring at the budding blue sky, like he was lost in thought.

Now she was outside on the garage roof too. _"Good morning!"_ she called cheerfully. "Hello Mister Ranger Sir!"

The sound of her voice caused him to jump to his feet as though his tush had been burned by a hot poker. "M-Ma'am! I mean Miss..."

"Jessie," she said. "Call me Jessie."

Buzz rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Miss...Jessie." He looked around the rooftop. "You shouldn't be up here. It could be dangerous. You might fall and hurt yourself."

"'Spect I'll be alright," she said, walking along the ridge as though it were a tight rope. She planted herself next to Buzz and he had no other option but to sit back down next to her.

"So," she leaned in closely to him. "Whatcha _doooin'?"_ He blushed and she didn't fail to notice.

"I, uh, just come up here sometimes early in the morning to think and..." he paused. "Reminisce, I guess."

Before she could ask him to elaborate a large gray pigeon landed on the roof. Reaching in the muslin bag by his side, Buzz pulled out a hand full of bird seed. He extended his palm out to the bird, who began pecking the hulled sunflower bits.

Jessie couldn't help but gape. "They take food from your hand? That's amazin'!"

"Well not at first. At first I used to just leave a trail of it nearby but after a few months they got used to me and..."

Suddenly she was very close to his face. "I wanna try!" He blushed beet red. "Please?"

He held out the bag for her and she reached in and grabbed a fistful. Grinning, she offered it to the pigeon. It cooed, shuddered, and flew away.

Jessie's face fell. "Awww..."

Buzz shrugged and smiled apologetically. Another bird landed by Jessie. It was small and brown with creamy white streaks over its eyes and throat.

"Try again," he encouraged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She's friendlier than Ackbar but go slow with her."

Tentatively, Jessie held out a hand. The bird blinked and tilted her head, as if studying the strange new toy on her roof. With a few quick jabs, she pinched the seed out of Jessie's palm and flew away.

Jessie gasped in delight. She had just made friends with a real wild critter.

She frowned and looked at Buzz. "Ackbar? You named the pigeon Ackbar? As in Admiral?"

Buzz's hands tapped his lap as he looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah, well...I had to call them something...Wait, you know who Admiral Ackbar is?"

Jessie smiled. "So who'd I just feed?"

"Um," Buzz coughed into his fist, rolling his eyes upward to avoid her gaze. "Princess Leia."

She giggled. "How do ya know it's a Leia and not a Luke?"

Buzz pointed to a nearby tree. "Because she and Han Solo have a nest down there."

Jessie couldn't help it. She laughed. She held her cloth belly and doubled over in helpless laughter.

Looking up, she saw Buzz's face was pressed into dismay. "You think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Jessie grabbed him by the wide collar. "I think it's great! I love _'Star Wars'_!"

"You do?" His blue eyes searched her face. "B-but you're a cowgirl doll."

"So? My tastes are...what's the word? Elective?"

"Eclectic." He sat back. "It's just strange. Woody's a cowboy and he hates science-fiction."

"Aw, Woody's a dork."

"I know..." Panic flashed on his face as he realized what he had just said. "Don't tell him I said that! He's still my best friend!"

Jessie mimed locking her mouth with a key. "My lips are sealed, Partner. _I_ might tell him he's a dork though."

"I thought...that maybe it would be the same for all cowboy dolls. Maybe they all had an aversion to, you know..."

"Well, I am a cow _girl_ ," Jessie said wryly. "But nah. I like what I like, no matter what sort of doll I am." She stretched her arms behind her back. "I like critters and country music and football and _'Star Wars'_ and _'Star Trek'_..."

" _'Star Trek'_ too?" Buzz leaned back in amazement and said under his breath, "You really _are_ the perfect woman..."

He probably hadn't meant for her to hear but the words reached her ears all the same. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Ahem!"

Jessie turned at the new voice. Woody was standing on the windowsill. He had pushed the sash as far up as he could so he could step out. Now he leaned against the casing, arms folded to his chest. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Both stood up quickly. "N-no! We were just...just..."

"We were talking, that's all!" Jessie said defiantly. She gave the Cowboy a hard glare.

"Love birds."

 _"What?"_ Jessie almost screeched.

"You've got it all wrong!" Buzz waved his hands in protest. "We just...and then the...and we, uh..."

"Not you," Woody motioned to something behind the flustered toys. "I meant them." Buzz and Jessie turned. Princess Leia and her mate had landed on the roof and were pressed together.

Jessie whipped around, fists clenched. Woody was grinning smugly. "Want me to deck 'im?"

"Oh please," said Buzz, who was glowering at his pal. "Be my guest."

The two stopped being angry for a moment and exchanged almost evil smiles.

Woody was back inside the bedroom. "Don't take too long, you two. You don't wanna be out here when Andy wakes up. And make sure you close the window when you come back in."

Buzz sighed. "He's got a point. We'd better get back inside before we're missed."

As he navigated the ridge back to the window, Jessie followed. "Hey Buzz?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss..."

"No Miss. Just Jessie, okay?" She continued. "About what you said before..." Buzz stiffened and his face began to color. "You said, you came up here to...reminisce."

Buzz relaxed, letting out a breath. "Oh _that_."

"What did you mean, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Buzz shuffled a foot. "It's kind of a long story. But let's just say that, until three days ago, being up here was the closest I could feel to flying."

"What happened three days ago?" There was no answer as Buzz was already inside.

Jessie pondered his words. It took a moment but her bottle green eyes widened. She smiled and fiddled with the end of her braid. "So I make you feel like you're flyin', do I?" She faced the morning sun, breathing in its warmth. "I suppose it's a good thing he's got those wings then..."


End file.
